


Flight

by Lemon_lady



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_lady/pseuds/Lemon_lady
Summary: A short slice of domestic fluff.
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I’m way behind the curve on Greys
> 
> (same with most popular shows tbh) 
> 
> It’s great for casual viewing and I rarely get emotionally invested but Mark and Lexie’s love story hits different. 
> 
> These two deserved a happy ending 🥺

Lexie sips her coffee from the comfort of a couch stripped of cushions.

Her living room has gone nuclear. A decade ago, Lexie would have balked at the prospect of spending her weekends tending to a veritable flock of surgeon spawn. She’d spent her teenage years envisioning herself performing flawless carotid endarterectomies, not mastering the sacred art of decrusting peanut butter sandwiches and presenting macaroni noodles in an endless variety of entertaining shapes sure to please even the pickiest of four year old. 

Ten years and three kids later Lexie Sloan’s trained hands slice through bread and flesh in equal measure. 

One of her children is inside the pillow fort he built with her husband the previous evening. Jude, their youngest, has the same tousled hair as the father that he’s currently curled up asleep on. Her daughter is at the dining room table, mixing cheerios, cookie crisps, and lucky charms into the worlds unhealthiest breakfast with her half sister Sophia by her side. The girls were born nearly three years apart but they’ve been inseparable since the morning Lexie brought Birdie home from Seattle Grace Mercy West and placed her into Sophia’s chubby brown arms. 

Her son Luke is wolfing down pancakes alongside his cousins Bailey and Ellis. Zola is next to her on the couch halfway through reading Henry Marsh’s  _ Do No Harm, Stories of Life, Death, and Brain Surgery.  _ Lexie knows if she looks inside the backpack the older girl carries she’ll find at least another two books on the subject of neurosurgery. Mark’s always hoping one of their kids will pick up the same fascination with plastics.

“What time is it?” Mark whispers from underneath the mountain of pillows. 

“A little past nine in the morning.” Lexie smiles. Even after spending the past 24 hours in an apartment with seven children under the age of 13 and getting less than half a night of sleep Mark is gorgeous. His blue gray eyes are still bleary from sleep when she tiptoes over to kiss him. 

“You have coffee breath.” He teases, as Lexie shakes their son awake. 

“You love it.” 

“Guilty as charged.” Mark grins. 

“Hi mommy.” Her son mumbles. 

“Good morning baby!” She ruffles his hair. “Bailey made pancakes.” 

Her son toddles off towards his breakfast on unsteady legs. She hopes there’s something left when he arrives. The kids agree that the Sloan’s is the best place to be on the weekends while their parents work but the couple also has a reputation for letting things go a little lord of the flies when it comes to mealtime.

“What’s the word from the hospital?” Mark asks when Jude’s out of earshot. 

“Plane crash.” Lexie shivers. “Bad one. They’re going to need at least another twelve hours of childcare.” 

“Hey.” Mark pulls her into his arms. 

“I’m ok.” She reassures him. 

Mark’s unbearably gentle with her, even so many years after their own crash. Her nightmares used to wake her up in a cold sweat but most of the pain has dulled. What she thinks of now is Marks hand, warm in her own as she lay crushed beneath that hunk of metal. He’d kept her fighting with a steady stream of sweet nothings, telling her tales of their future. 

How much he loved her. 

The wonderful surgeon she was going to be. 

The family they were going to make.

She’d slipped in and out of consciousness as they medivaced her away from the scene of the crash five hours later. Lexie had dreamt of scenes like this, lazy mornings with the family she loved. She’d imagined the smell of her son burning the latest batch of pancakes, just as he was doing now. 

“They’re going to save people today.” Mark kisses the top of her head. 

“And we’ll be back at it tomorrow.” She answers. 

They walk together, his hand wrapped tight around her waist, stopping by the stove to avert a kitchen fire before joining the rest of their children at the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated :0


End file.
